Perdóname
by EstefyS
Summary: ¡Feliz navidad y nuevo año!, I'm so sorry po no subir antes. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribir. Capítulo de sentimientos encontrados...


Perdóname.

_Capítulo III_

A la mañana siguiente, vi a mi lado a Johnny. Debería haber estado enfadada por haberme dejado '_plantada_' anoche, pero debía entender que su trabajo era duro y no era nada de fácil. Además que, para que estamos con cosas… me era imposible enojarme con Johnny Depp.

Me miró, y yo me di vuelta en señal falsa, claramente, de que estaba molesta. Quería ver su reacción, de qué forma abordaba el tema.

- Linda, quería… pedirte disculpas, fui un estúpido al dejarte sola. Se me pasó el tiempo y te juro que se me olvidó por completo – En esta última frase, ya estaba frente de mí, arrodillado de una forma más que teatral y romántica, mirándome a los ojos con una ternura, que si fuera pecado, sería imperdonable.

- Johnny, tranquilízate – Agaché a cabeza avergonzada, mientras sentía sus ojos arrepentidos sobre mí – Lo entiendo, no hay nada que tengas que explicar – Me pregunté si había sido muy dura, porque me calló el arrepentimiento pesadamente sobre mis ojos, una vez más.

- Creo que…

No lo escuché. Lo abrasé con fuerza y lo besé apasionadamente, sin decir palabra alguna. Lo acerqué bruscamente hacia mi cuerpo, sin quitarle los labios de encima. Me olvidé de todo lo que anteriormente sentí y me concentré en sus carnosos labios. Tomándole el pelo, me senté en la cama y el quedaba en posición paralela a mí, frente a mí. Mi pijama era un vestido cortísimo, asique fácilmente se deslizó hacia arriba. Johnny tocaba ahora mis desnudas piernas, haciendo que un hormigueo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies, hasta el final de mi cabeza. Sentía una corriente eléctrica fantástica.

Al parecer se sentía culpable, así que no dijo ni palabra de que estaba atrasado y tenía que irse. No le dejaría hacer eso. Pero al parecer ni lo pensó y eso me hacía sentir aún más afortunada.

El juego continuó hasta poder ambos quedarnos sin prenda alguna. Yo le sacaba su polera, él mi brasier. Me reía nerviosa al sentir el jugueteo de sus manos en mi cuerpo. Él sonreía, sonreía traviesamente. Nuestras miradas no se encontraban en ningún momento, no quería estropear el clímax poniéndome roja de vergüenza. Él tampoco hacia esfuerzo por mirarme, solo complacerme, al fin de cuentas… lo merecía ¿no?

Mientras el placer seguía creciendo, sus brazos me impulsaron hacia atrás con una fuerza imponente. Él me besaba el cuello y yo lo abrazaba vigorosamente, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Lo disfrutaba a cada momento. Cada segundo era un comienzo, algo nuevo.

Sus brazos fornidos los sentía apegados al cuerpo, con ese calidez que solo Johnny emitía cuándo estábamos juntos, tan cerca, como ahora. Sus besos me quemaban, pero de una forma masoquistamente necesaria e irresistible. Me sentía débil cuando él me tocaba, pero a la vez fuerte, fuerte más que nunca. Sentía que me faltaba el aire cada vez qué su aliento rosaba mi cara. Sentía que era capaz de todo cuando estaba con él. Johnny me entregaba una fuerza interior difícil de explicar, y al parecer imposible de describir.

El reloj dio un pitazo en señal de ser las 12 del día. Yo no quería separar mi cuerpo del suyo, porque me sentía protegida. Sentía que todo lo que pasaba tenía su qué.

Una parte de mí quería decirle que deseaba ser suya, completamente. Ya sé… ustedes dicen, pero ¿Cómo? O sea que… ¿No hicieron… eso? Les respondo. No. Todas estas cosas descritas no son sexo explícitamente, sólo son toqueteos, caricias, y besos apasionados. No creo que él hubiera querido ir tan rápido como yo… sabiendo que no estaba lista para tal electroshock de sentimientos y emociones, que podrían llevarme a un hospital fácilmente. Aunque tengo que reconocer algo: Lo que más quería en la vida era que Johnny se pusiera como loco y me obligara a hacerlo, de verdad, no saben de qué forma quería eso, pero no. Aún no. Esa barrera estaba intacta.

Johnny se detuvo, y abrí los ojos alarmada. ¿Se arrepentía de algo?, ¿Tenía que irse? No, por favor nada de eso. Le seguí mirando, afirmando contra mi pecho la sábana blanca, mientras él me tomaba la mano, y la besaba, fijando sus brillosos ojos en los míos. Yo, lo miraba con dulzura, lo amaba demasiado. Él me seguía mirando, pero esta vez paró de besarme y se quedó inmóvil, algo serio. Lo delataban sus cejas, algo arrugadas. Un gesto que hacía cuando estaba recordando algo o… pensando.

- No me mires así – Le dije al sentarme en la cama, aún tapada hasta el pecho.

- Debo decirte algo… - Susurró.

Me sentí… mal. Mi estado de ánimo cambio tanto que me preocupe de cómo se estaría viendo mi cara. Sus ojos mostraron una preocupación que antes nunca había visto. Me asusté. No sabía que había hecho mal, o… no sabía lo que pasaba fuera de mí. Porque dentro… era completamente feliz.

- ¿Hice algo mal? Porque si es así… debes decirme qué es, porque no… no entiendo… yo… – Susurré igual que él, pero después mi voz de debilitó, y empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos hasta mi boca, pasando por mi nariz.

- ¿Crees que has hecho algo mal tú? Amor… yo soy el idiota que no sabe lo qué hace… debes perdonarme. Me gustaría hacerte mía y… despertar todos los días contigo a mi lado… no sabes lo feliz qué me haría… poder… hacer eso. – Su voz sonó frágil también, y sentí como sus manos limpiaban mis lágrimas.

- Yo… entiendo qué esto es difícil… lo entiendo. Te… daré tu espacio si… eso quieres – Mi voz ya quebrada anteriormente sonó aguda y gracias al aire que quedaba en mis pulmones pude emitir la última frase.

- Oye – Me tomó mi cara con sus dos manos y me miró a los ojos – te quiero mucho, mucho y eso nadie lo cambiará. Sólo quiero que ambos… veamos si podemos salir adelante con esto, ¿entiendes? No te pido qué hagamos un borrón y una cuenta nueva, sólo que… intentemos… - Tomo aire – solo que intentemos llevar nuestras vidas… como eran antes.

No sé si lo sabes, pero… lo que siento no lo cambiarás ni con mil mentiras, ni con mil errores. Y quiero que lo sepas…perdón yo… – Corregí sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin entender completamente lo que acababa de decir.

Ahora me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de soltar el llanto. Yo lo miraba, pero… intentaba no hacerlo. No quería que llorara… conmigo era suficiente. Me acerqué al baño con la sábana arrastras, logrando zafarme de sus manos y cerrando la puerta desganada totalmente. Hice un nudo con la tela para que así no se cayera. Me senté en el retrete, con las manos en mis ojos, mojadas, húmedas de tanto recoger lágrimas. De pronto, sentí unos jadeos. Era él. Johnny tocaba mi puerta, calmadamente, pero llorando.

- ¡Perdóname! Soy un imbécil, ¡soy un completo imbécil! Y tú no te mereces esto… te juro que… haría cualquier cosa para que no votaras ninguna lágrima y menos por mí. Eres hermosa y te juro que no me arrepiento de nada. Lo que pasó en el ascensor y lo que ha pasado en esta pieza ha sido lo mejor, y lo haría mil veces más. Porque me gustas, ¡Me gustas mucho!

Su voz sonaba afectada y mi cuerpo lo sintió, así que sin pensarlo, abrí la puerta. Su declaración ya en sí me ponía algo histérica.

Él estaba allí parado frente a mí, mirándome, con esos hermosos ojos… rojos e hinchados pero que de igual manera mostraban ese brillo peculiar. Me acerqué lo bastante como para quedar debajo de su vista.

- Bésame – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, con una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla derecha.

No esperaba nunca que esto le afectara más a el que a mí. Debía ser porque yo… aún no lo asimilaba. Dispuesto a seguir mi orden, se acercó unos centímetros que nos separaban y tomando mi cara con sus manos, de forma casi mecánica se quedó mirando mi boca. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Él no se daba cuenta lo nerviosa que yo estaba, o quizás lo hacía y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo hacía parecer muy difícil, al percatarme de sus gestos lentos y pausados. A cada movimiento, le daba su tiempo. Se acercó a mi boca, arrugando la frente y me besó… me besó dulcemente sin alejar sus manos de mi rostro.

Le tomé la cintura, entrelazándolo con mis brazos y me puse de puntillas. Yo presionaba sus labios contra los suyos, papel que siempre lo dirigía Johnny. Sentía que estaba débil, y que no era un buen momento para ser sexy ni seductor. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. No quería hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya era. Toqué su pecho y me separé, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él me abrazó efusivamente, dándome un apretón, sintiendo como caía una lágrima suya en mi hombro. No podía alejarme de él. Ese abrazo era uno de esos de los que no puedes escapar. De esos con sabor a… _despedida_.

Lo sentí de esa manera. Como una… separación. De solo imaginarme esa palabra, me estremecía horriblemente. Siempre he dicho que las separaciones son el camino más fácil y cobarde de escapar de los problemas. Pero esto, tenía un singular matiz. No éramos… nada. ¿Cómo podía pedir explicaciones?

Dificultosamente, intenté separar de mi corazón lo que en este minuto me tenía apegada, casi amarrada a sus brazos, a su cuerpo. Él me entregaba algo innegable, un calor, una protección y una seguridad evidentemente necesaria para mí. Algo que… nadie más lo hacía ni lo había hecho.

Al intentar liberarme, y apartarme de su lado, no hubo resistencia alguna. Al parecer el estaba en mi misma posición. Ya teníamos suficiente con todo lo que nos ocurría, asique dejando mi mente en blanco, perdón, intentando dejar mi mente en blanco, solté;

- Es mejor que me valla… - Susurré débilmente.

- Llamaré a un taxi… porque creo que no quieres que… - Ya sabía lo que iba a decir, así que antes de escucharlo y caer rendida ante tal oportunidad, respondí.

- No… no te preocupes, es… preferible así – Mi voz sonó entrecortada. Estaba a punto de cortarme las cuerdas vocales. Las palabras dolían más que todo. Más aún, lo que se escondía detrás de estas. Un sentimiento.

Johnny me miró, pero yo no a él. No quería llorar de nuevo. No quería arriesgarme y quedarme, y hacer caso omiso a lo que él me pedía. Escuché como sonaban las teclas de su celular, pidiendo comunicarse con un taxista. Por fin atiné a dar algunos pasos y tomar mi ropa tirada en la cama. Entré al baño con agilidad.

El espejo fue el primer enemigo. Mi cara parecía un trapo, un trapo que había sido utilizado para limpiar una mansión entera. El rímel estaba corrido, la sombra, ya no estaba y mi brillo era casi invisible. Me dispuse a colocarme mis prendas rápidamente, ya que sabía que el auto vendría en cosa de segundos.

Salí del baño con la cabeza baja, mi pelo estaba horriblemente indecente y solo lo baje con las manos. No tenía ganas ni siquiera de arreglarme. Johnny en cambio, al salir, me miraba como si yo fuera una escultura hecha por el mismo Picasso. Actué como si no lo hubiera notado.

El taxi había llegado, y me di cuenta al escuchar el típico sonido de los autos en Nueva York. Traté de agarrar mi bolso con rapidez, pero Johnny fue más rápido. Lo tomó y no me lo pasó. En ningún momento desvió la mirada de mis ojos.

- Gracias – le dije, levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos, preparada para irme lo más rápido posible. Pero antes de caminar un paso, el tomo mi brazo, cuidadosamente.

- No te libraras fácil de mí – Su mirada se tornaba seductora, como siempre.

- No quiero librarme de ti – Dije al fin, casi quitándome un peso de encima – Pero también entiendo que los dos tenemos que tener cabeza y corazón completamente conectados. Gracias por… cumplir algo que solo se llevaba a cabo en mi cabeza – Se me agudizó la voz – Si esto… no funciona, créeme que no me alejaré de ti, no puedo… solo lo haría si tú me lo pidieras… – Mis ojos miraban los suyos, con compasión, con un amor incondicional. Él me acompañó tomando mis manos y besando mi frente dulcemente.

Nunca te pediría que te alejaras. Mi corazón tampoco me lo permite. No eres cualquiera mi amor, Eres… especial. Creo que soy demasiado egoísta porque solo te quiero conmigo y… no me imaginó a ti con otro, pero… soy tan estúpido que no puedo pensar claramente – Agacho la cabeza.

Lo miré con una sonrisa agónica y sus ojos, al levantarse, mostraron una angustia tan insoportable que sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abracé con avidez.

Sus manos ya no estaban tomando las mías, ahora estaban alrededor de mi cintura, y eso me colocó en un estado sereno, implacable y seguro. Johnny era todo lo que quería y todo lo que esperaba de alguien. Pero él necesitaba tiempo, yo sabía que existía algo entre nosotros indiscutible, pero sabía que su trabajo lo agobiaba y debía ser paciente, además de las ya esperadas opiniones de sus colegas y/o manager, recordando que ese tema no lo he tocado ni por nada del mundo.

Tocaron a la puerta y ambos nos separamos lentamente, sin protestar. Johnny se acercó a la puerta y en su llegada, se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco y traje elegante. Su cara manifestaba tranquilidad y calma, pero aun conservando ese aire de superioridad e indiferencia.

- Señor, mi taxi lo espera – dijo el hombre sin realizar algún tipo de movimiento.

- Esta vez no es para mí, Adrien, es para una señorita – Johnny le entregó mi bolso. La cara blanquecina del taxista pareció asombrada en cuanto alzó la vista arqueando una ceja.

- Necesito que la cuides como si… fuera mi vida Adrien – Su voz sonó seria y firme. Agaché la cabeza y sonreí. Él se dio cuenta.

Luego de unos segundos, me percaté que '_Adrien el rico_', como debía llamarse, nos miraba, y eso me puso colorada, asique me alejé de él por unos centímetros y mascullé dificultosamente;

- Debo irme – Esas palabras salieron de mi boca atropellándose una tras otra, quemándome la garganta de una manera insufrible, pensando en que si de verdad fuera ésta la única opción.

- Recuerda que… te quiero… mucho – Me dijo sonriendo. Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Yo más – Murmuré al borde de las lágrimas, casi en un susurro inaudible. Mis cuerdas vocales no daban para más. Tenía un nudo dentro de ellas que milagrosamente me dejaba respirar.

Me dirigí hacia el ascensor, seguida por Adrien. Tras él, se veía la anatomía del hombre que más amaba en el mundo, y al cual le debía la felicidad de mi cumpleaños número 23. Él mejor de mi vida. Sus ojos fue lo último que aprecié al agachar la cabeza, tras el cierre de la puerta. Sus ojos brillaban y su boca formaba una sonrisa dulce. Lo amaba… y aunque sonará egoísta, _él me amaba a mí_.

La puerta se cerró tras unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Un martirio que salía desde mi fuero interno, hasta quemarme los ojos, hizo en mi pecho, un vació doloroso. Como la hiel.

En un momento de desconcentración sumergida en mis pensamientos, sentí la mirada de Adrien lo que decidí ignorar, siéndome imposible después de su inesperada afirmación.

- Se nota que… están enamorados. Se les nota en los ojos… a ambos – me dijo extrañamente sonriente Adrien. Tiene sentimientos, pensé. No lo esperaba.

- Lo amo… – Suspiré.

- Creo que eres la clase de mujer que Johnny necesita. Una mujer capaz de entender y pensar que es lo mejor para ambos. No siendo egoísta ni una desmesurada gentileza con patas – Eso me hizo reír – Johnny es un hombre que necesita contención de quienes quiere, y sabe que con usted la ha encontrado. No la dejara ir fácilmente – Recordé las palabras de Johnny… _no te libraras fácil de mi._

- Una parte de mi, dice que lo sabe… – Musité casi sin aliento.

- ¿Y la otra?

Qué está mejor sin mí… - Agaché la cabeza y una lágrima cayó nuevamente.

- No piense eso. Además qué pasará lo que tenga que pasar. El destino tira las cartas, nosotros las jugamos – Esa frase siempre me ha gustado mucho y le he encontrado mucha razón, pero para esta ocasión, me preocupaba. Sus palabras sonaban tan convincente que hasta yo creía con certeza que era así. Levanté la cabeza, con una débil sonrisa, acompañado de mis ya usuales ojos llorosos.

Él se acercó abrasándome y acercándome a su pecho. Lo encontré tan dulce. Tan paternal, que correspondí a su abrazo. Era… como el abuelo al que nunca conocí. Como al abuelo del que no tengo memoria alguna. Lo sentí familiar y cálido.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso correspondiente al nuestro. Nos separamos, pero él contenía aún mi brazo apegado al suyo. Al llegar al auto, el abrió mi puerta trasera. Entré agradeciendo, con una lágrima húmeda cayendo de mi rostro. Él sonrió y caminó hacia su puerta. Al entrar, encendió el auto con agilidad y partimos.

- ¿A dónde vamos señorita? – Me dijo sonriendo.

- Lexington Avenue – Dije sin moverme de mi asiento.

- Una avenida muy transitada la suya – Me dijo doblando una calle ancha.

- Sí, eso he visto – Mascullé cansada y sin aliento.

Habíamos llegado muy rápido. Era día domingo, 12 de la tarde y no era raro que transitara poca gente. Se estacionó en un aparcamiento vacío y se bajó a abrirme la puerta.

- Gracias – Me bajé del auto, esperando a que cerrara.

- Estoy a sus órdenes desde ahora – Me dijo con las manos en la espalda, sonriendo sin ser exagerado.

- ¿Qué? No, no… gracias, pero eso es todo – Dije algo confundida.

- Johnny ha dejado expresado que desde ahora, soy su chofer personal.

- Pero… Adrien yo… - No me dejó acabar la frase.

- Nada de peros señorita, si tiene quejas hable con el dueño del corral.

- No tengo… problemas, al contrario. Pero… creo que no debería aceptar esto, no es necesario. Yo… ¡ah! Tú sabes que prefiero dejar las cosas así… si lo llamo no podré cortarle sin decirle _'Quiero volver'_. – Aguanté las lágrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos.

- Entonces… tendrá que acatar órdenes – Me miró sin dejarme otra alternativa.

- Creo que… está bien – Respondí resignada.

- Además que creo que él fue muy claro cuando me dijo '' _Necesito que la cuides como si… fuera mi vida_'', ¿No cree usted? – Me miró levantando una ceja.

- Eso creo – Sonreí para mí, recordando su voz al decir esas palabras.

- Bueno, aquí está mi teléfono, estoy disponible las 24 horas del día – Me dijo entregándome una tarjeta de presentación que decía:

_Adrien __Simpson_

Teléfono: 86126790.

Asistente y conductor del día. 

**¡A su orden!**

- Gracias Adrien, de verdad – Le sonreí decaídamente.

- No debería estar triste. Esto no ha terminado, y debería sonreír porque está sucediendo – Aunque sus palabras fueran tan ciertas que el agujero de mi pecho gritaba adolorido, no pude sonreír ni siquiera débilmente como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Me estiró la mano a lo que negué y me acerqué para abrasarlo. Me aguanté las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir desbocadas.

- Gracias… por todo - Le dije alejándome hacia la recepción del edificio.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano y entró en el auto. Al parecer me había equivocado. Era un hombre increíble. Debe ser muy amigo de Johnny como para haberme hablado de tal forma.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba William. Yo tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Claramente cerca de un llanto infernal.

- Buenas tardes señorita – Su voz fue decayendo a medida que se daba cuenta de mi aspecto – Ha… ¿Pasado algo? Estefanía… ¡¿Estás bien?!

- Hola Will, no grites por favor… estoy bien – Evidentemente no se trago mi mentira.

- No le creo… ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? – _A un médico_, pensé… ¿Tan mal me encontraba? Emocionalmente estaba hecho un asco, pero eso no era algo que se evidenciara a la vista…eso creía

– Estoy bien Will, no… te preocupes ¿He tenido alguna llamada?

- Sí… Jorge… Hallen te ha llamado. Dijo que te comunicaras con él apenas llegaras – No me importó en lo absoluto, hice una mueca. Me encaminé hacia el ascensor ya abierto, y corrí para alcanzarlo. Entré con rapidez y presioné el número correspondiente a mi piso.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta y entré. Fui a la cocina, dejando atrás mi bolso con cosas. Me serví un vaso de jugo helado que estaba dentro del refrigerador y comencé a llorar. Sentía el estómago vacío, pero no hice nada al respecto. Corrí hacia mi habitación, acostándome en mi cama sin ganas de nada. Por un momento se me había olvidado como respirar. Me agité desesperadamente hasta que recobré el aliento. Maldecía de todas las formas posibles. Nunca me había odiado tanto en mi vida. Me sentía fatal.

El teléfono sonó. Su sonido me enfermaba tanto como el sonido de mi voz.

- Hola… ¿Estef?, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo muy animado.

- Estoy viendo una película y… me emocioné demasiado creo – _Mi actuación fue convincente_, me dije a mi misma.

- Creo que esas cosas te pasarían a ti… - Agregó riendo – Tú portero dijo que no habías vuelto anoche.

¡DIABLOS! Pensé, ¿Cómo puedo tener un portero tan entrometido?

- Sí… fui a dormir a la casa de mis padres, tú sabes… por mi cumpleaños – farfullé felicitándome a mi misma por la buena interpretación.

- ¡Ah! Claro… em, te llamaba para invitarte a salir… bueno, en realidad es una junta, ya sabes de estudio… - corrigió algo nervioso, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Salir?, ¿Junta?, No estoy segura, estoy muy cansada… ¿Para cuándo sería? – Intenté parecer interesada.

- Para mañana por la tarde, después de clases… ¿Tienes planes? – preguntó con ansiedad, esperando un _no_ como respuesta.

- La verdad es que, no estoy segura, pero te aviso… en el colegio ¿Puede ser? – Dije desconcentrada.

- Claro, claro, no hay problema, incluso si quieres te… voy a buscar, está arreglado mi auto – Me dijo con tono triunfante.

- ¡Oh! Eso está genial, oye… hablando de salidas, ¿Te invitó Lily a una fiesta ayer? – Dije tratando de ocultar la pregunta que no quería responder.

- Oh, sí, fuimos juntos… y con más compañeros de clases, ya sabes, fue…. Estuvo bien- Su voz no sonaba para nada convencida.

- Me alegro, enserio… Lily siempre tiene buenos panoramas – Convine, tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Si… es una buena compañera de parranda – respondió riéndose.

- Si… Bueno, estoy a mitad de la película… tú sabes… ¿mañana nos vemos? – Acordándome de que era domingo. Lamentablemente…

- ¡Claro! Mañana nos vemos, cuídate – Dijo alegre.

- Ok, adiós – Fui muy cortante. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. La idea de faltar mañana a clases aún pasaba por mi mente.

Ese '_llamaba para invitarte a salir… bueno, en realidad es una junta, ya sabes de estudio'_, tenía otro significado para él. Sabía lo que en verdad escondían esas palabras, pero poco me importó en ese momento. No tenía porque… Ni quería explicarle que no podía estar con él. Salir con él. Mantener una relación… menos ahora. Más que nunca mi corazón estaba ocupado completamente. Además de eso, Lily era mi amiga y se moría de ganas de salir con él. Para rematar, Jorge no era mi tipo. Se alejaba a kilómetros de serlo. Era un buen tipo, simpático y gracioso cuando hacía estupideces. Pero no era astuto ni suspicaz como lo era…. Él. Solo podíamos ser amigos y hasta el momento, de los mejores. Lo único que pedía era que no tuviera que explicárselo, al menos, no ahora.

Ese día no hubo nada nuevo. La verdad es que ya casi nada me era entretenido después de ese nada casual encuentro con el hombre más sexy que mis ojos habían visto, y esta vez no era atreves de una pantalla gigante como las del cine ¡No!, era en carne y hueso. Me quedé acostada desde que hablé con Jorge. No quería saber nada más de nadie más.


End file.
